


My Safety

by LadyAsphodel93



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Abuse, F/M, House Being House, Physical Abuse, poor treatment, talks of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 16:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAsphodel93/pseuds/LadyAsphodel93
Summary: Alvie introduces you to Alvie.





	My Safety

_ **TWs: talk of abuse/violence. ** _

House wandered from the basketball court and up the stairs to go back inside. He hadn't even been here long and he was already getting sick of this place. As he limped back to his room, he noticed someone he'd never seen before. She was sitting with Alvie, laughing heartily with him. House watched as she rested her head on his shoulder. Alvie turned and perked up when he saw the doctor.

_Oh, shit._ House thought.

“Hey, House! House, over here, man! Want ya to meet someone.”

House sighed and limped over to the two. “What, now?”

“House, I want ya to meet my girl, (Y/N). (Y/N), this is my roomie, de House!”

(Y/N) looked up at House, timidly but gave a small smile. The doctor raised an eyebrow. She had been okay before but now she was playing this game of mouse. Alvie chuckled.

“It's all right, doc, you done nothing wrong. (Y/N)'s just shy when she meets new people. She'll warm up to you eventually.”

“Great.” House muttered. “Can I go, now?”

“What? Aww, I wanted you two to get along.”

“Alvie, I'm tired and I just want peace.”

“But—.”

“It's okay, Alvie.” said (Y/N). “I don't mind.”

At this, Alvie seemed to back off and be okay with the fact that he just got shot down.

House looked down at the girl, trying to fathom her out. She didn't seem to be as...broken as the rest of people in here, but she seemed...

For once, House was a little stumped. He was able to look at a person and know exactly what was wrong with them but this (Y/N) was a slight mystery to him.

*************

_Your P.O.V._

A week passed since you had met House and you weren't too sure about how you felt about the man. He was grumpy, true, but then again, so was your old neighbour, Mr. Wallace, and somehow the man had an uncanny ability to look at you and now what was up. You hoped that he didn't know anything about...about _that_, anyway.

You watched from Alvie's bed as he performed for you his rap that he was thinking of performing for the talent show. Granted, he stumbled a few times, forgetting his words but carried on nonetheless. When he was done, you gave your applause and kissed him on the lips.

“That was brilliant, Alvie.” you said, with a grin.

“Really?”

“Yeah, just a few more practices and you'll have this talent show in the bag.”

“I hope so. Just with these meds would stop slowing me down.”

“Alvie, you need your medication. Or you won't get better. Don't you want to get better?”

“The meds make me slow down.” Alvie pouted.

“Sometimes, it's good to take life slowly. You do remember 'The Tortoise and the Hare' story?”

“Yeah...”

“Then take the medication, Alvie. Please for yourself if not for me.”

Alvie looked at you for a while before smiling at you and pulling you into a hug. You giggled at your boyfriend's behaviour and accepted the embrace.

“Did you know that you were talking in your sleep last night?”

You looked at your boyfriend. “Was I?”

“Yeah. Was it another nightmare?”

You sighed. “Must have been. I can't remember much about it.”

“You know. You don't have go it alone. As long as I'm here, I'll help you through it. We can help each other.”

You smiled at him. “Just like we promised we would.”

Alvie smiled his sweet smile and kissed you.

************

A little later on, you left Alvie to head off to prepare for the upcoming talent show and went for some air. You found House sitting outside on a bench, staring into thin air. He seemed to be thinking.

You walked over to him.

“Can I join you, doc?” you asked.

House snapped out of his stupor and looked to you. “You're not gonna annoy me, are you?”

You shrugged. “Wouldn't dream of it.”

House sighed and gestured to the bench. Taking the empty space, you settled yourself beside House and took in a deep breath of the fresh air.

“So, why are you here?” House suddenly asked.

You looked at him. “I'm sorry?”

“Why are you here?”

You stared at him for a little while before answering. “I'm here because I'm here. Why don't you do your little 'mind trick' thing and figure it out?”

His blue eyes stared at you, scrutinising every inch of you. Then his eyes stared at the baggy sleeves of Alvie's hoodie that he allowed you to wear. “Self-harm?”

You both made eye contact before you answered. “Yes and no.”

“Yes and no? Now, it's either one or the other. It can't be both.”

You sighed. He was a doctor, he would see people in your case sometimes. Alvie had understood. You took hold of one of the sleeves and pulled it back, revealing the healed scars on your arm. House looked at your scars as though he was expecting it. You could see that there was something else in his eyes. You pulled the sleeve back down and sank back against the bench.

“Who gave them to you?” he asked.

“My dad.” you answered. “When he gave them to me I was still in my teens. I was trapped. My mother had died, giving birth to me, and my other siblings left. I then understood why. I ran away after finally having enough. I was in hostel after hostel. Care home after care home.”

“And how did you end up here?”

“I walked in and asked – practically begging – if I could stay. The doctors took one look at me and agreed. I can stay for as long as I want to.”

“And you allowed your father to walk freely. Knowing what he did to you?”

“In a way, yes. But then I read in the papers that he died in a hospital in Texas. What of, I really don't care.”

“But why here? Why stay here with a bunch of freaks?”

You glared at the term he'd used. “They're not freaks, _doctor_. I wanted to stay here because at least then I wouldn't be judged. I feel more safe in this asylum then I did out there. I was safer in here than with the man I had the misfortune to call 'dad'.”

“And Alvie helps you?”

“Yeah, he does. I love him, Dr. House.” you smiled. “Being here makes me forget that part of my life. Alvie's...puppy dog personality makes me feel good again.”

“My god. That sounds...sickening!”

You glared at the doctor a second time. “Just because you have the emotional range of a tea spoon.”

“Who and what about a tea spoon?”

You and House looked up to see Alvie, standing there, looking like a lost puppy.

“Hey, babe.” you said, getting up and hugging him. You placed a kiss on his cheek, making his cheeks go a little pink. “Me and House were just chatting.”

“About?”

“This and that.” you chirped, as you brushed a hand along his trimmed dark hair. 


End file.
